1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mole traps. More particularly, the invention relates to a mole trap which is placed directly over a mole hole to be triggered when a mole ejects dirt from the hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art offers a great number of devices for trapping and killing moles in their tunnels. Typically, a spring-loaded spear or array of spears is placed over a mole tunnel to be thrust through the tunnel, and hopefully through the mole, when the surrounding dirt is displaced by the mole's passage through the tunnel. Some of these traps straddle the tunnel, such as Marlin U.S. Pat. No. 359,454 and Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,086,826. Others are positioned to one side of the tunnel, such as Moore U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,875. These tunnel type mole traps require correct identification of a tunnel which is actively used by the mole. Persons unfamiliar with the subterranean habits of moles may thus experience difficulty in properly placing the traps. Tunnel type mole traps can endanger children and small animals. When cocked, the spears of these traps are raised above the ground surface, and toes, tails and paws can be speared if the trap is accidentally triggered.